Ambizioso
by Adifosett
Summary: Ilaria Gemma Lawrence is Topanga's niece. While her mom, Nebula Lawrence is galloping around the world, she has been living with the Matthews. [Josh/Oc]
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Ambition

**Just a little rant before we start the story. So there's a huge issue I have with Girl Meets World and it's that they have no idea how to do basic math. Lucas was born in the year 2000, while Farkle, Maya, and Riley were born in the year 2001 yet in the second season of the show they started eight grade which means they should be turning thirteen or already thirteen. How is it that in season 1: Girl Meets Master Plan Maya turned fourteen unless she was held back a year too that makes no sense. I guess it makes sense cause the show aired in 2014 which means they should be thirteen, but still they're in seventh grade so everybody except Lucas should be twelve.**

**And Josh, oh my God, Josh! Josh was born February 14, 1999, in the episode My Baby Valentine which aired February 12, 1999. So Josh is actually 2 years old then Maya not three like the show says, and even if he was three years older than them why is he a freshman in college the final season? He should be a senior in high school. Now they pushed mostly everybody from Boy Meets World's birth two years back; Cory, Topanga, Shawn were born in 1980 but they changed it to 1982- and that makes even less sense.**

**So for the purpose of my sanity, the show starts in the year 2013 and Josh will be born in the year 1997 which means he will no longer be three years older but four years older, and Cory, Shawn, Topanga will have their original birthday. That way my life is easier and it makes more sense in my mind.**

Ilaria woke up to the feeling of gentle but persistent pats on her face. Opening her hazel eyes, her vision was obscured by bluish-gray furball.

"Morning, Dasha," she groans out.

Green eyes peered at her, still persistently patting her owner on the face, Dasha meows. Knowing that she wouldn't stop until she got out of bed, Ilaria tosses her duvet off and gets up.

"Come on, Dasha off, I need to make my bed."

Dasha meows before leaping off the bed and onto the nearby dresser. Once Dasha was off the bed, Ilaria quickly made her bed. With her bed made she made her way over to Dasha, rubbing her gently under the side of her chin. Dasha purred before jumping off the dresser the floor and moving on to her next victim, Ilaria, on the other hand, made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, grabbing two green towels from under the sink and wrapped them around her body and hair. Once back in her room, she sat on her vanity and did her makeup and hair. She got dressed in a black and white striped cross wrap off shoulder bodysuit, over it she wore ripped bleach wash skinny jeans, she finished the look with white converses.

Grabbing her school bag and dance bag, she headed out of her room and into the dining room.

"Morning Aria," her little cousin mumbles through his bowl of cereal.

Ilaria sets her bag on the floor and walks over to him, ruffling his hair. "Morning Auggie. Where is everybody else?"

Auggie yawns. "They went to talk to Maya and Riley."

"Okay," Ilaria takes a bag of cat food from the lower cabinet, the sound of the cat food hitting her bowl had Dasha running into the kitchen. Moving towards the fridge, she took out a box of Kellogg's Eggo Nutri-Grain Whole-Wheat Waffles and popped two waffles in the toaster. While she waited for it to toast, she took out the blender; she adds one-third cup of tart cherries, one third cup blueberries, and 1 tablespoon of raw cacao powder.

Ding!

Taking the waffles out of the toaster, she places them on a plate and pours herself a nice tall cup of smoothie. She sits beside Auggie as she enjoyed her breakfast. A few minutes into her meal, Cory and Topanga walk in.

"Morning Ilaria, Auggie," Topanga greets the two of them placing a kiss on both cheeks.

"Morning," Illaria greets back, she takes notice of the fact that Maya and Riley weren't with them. "Maya and Riley on the way to the subway."

"Yes, they are," Cory confirms, stealing a piece of her waffle.

She raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you ready for that?"

"Nope," he pops the "p." "But I have you to watch over, at least on the subway."

She rolls her eyes. "I thought so." she finishes her breakfast before taking the plate to the sink. "Well, I better get going, before I miss the subway." she places a kiss on Auggie's temple. "Bye Uncle Cory, Bye Aunt Topanga, Bye Auggie."

Thirty minutes later, Ilaria was sat on the subway with a book while keeping an eye on Maya and Riley.

"Hey Aria," Ilaria looks up and smiles when she caught sight of a familiar head of black.

"What's up Nari?"

Nari shrugs and takes a seat beside her. "Did you finish your Bio homework?"

Ilaria raises an eyebrow. "Yes. You didn't?"

"I did everything except one question. I couldn't figure out what happened in the boiled meat experiment."

"The second flask broke, and the broth spoiled due to the bacteria."

Nari takes a notebook and pencil out of her bag. "Thanks. Is that Riley?"

"Yep, Aunt Topanaga Uncle Cory finally let her come on the subway."

"Big girl moves."

"I know, right."

The two girls share giggle before making small talk only for their attention to be pulled away from each other when they heard Riley let out a scream. They watch as she lands on a blonde's lap and blush.

"Hi," the heard Riley squeak.

"Aww, Riley as a crush," Nari notes.

"Uncle Cory is not gonna be happy about this."

Soon they're destination arrives, and the girls get off the subway. Ilaria looks back at her cousin. "I'll see you later, Riles!"

Riley turns to her and grins. "Bye Aria!"

"Morning girls," a tan skin blonde greets as she walks up to Illaria and Nari who were hanging by there lockers waiting for class to start.

"Morning, Bella," the two girls greet.

"You do not look happy to be here," Ilaria notes.

"It's school. Nobody is happy to be here," Bella response opening her locker, and taking out her chemistry book. "Anyway, Ilaria have you spoken to Rayden."

Ilaria scowls. "No, I have not spoken to the asshole."

"I don't know why you haven't broken up with him yet," Bella notes.

"I want an explanation then I'm gonna decide."

"Bullshit," Nari coughs. "You've put too much effort into this relationship, and you hate when your effort goes to waste. You're not gonna break up with him."

"I think she might," Bella argues. "He ignored her all august, if she doesn't, there's something mentally wrong with her."

Ilaria glares at the two of them. "She's standing right here, you know. And speak of the devil."

"Hey Babe," a blonde hair adonis walks up to the three girls, he tries to place a kiss on Ilaria's lip, but she dodged, glaring at him. "What did I do?"

"We'll see you later Aria," Bella tells her as she and Nari walked away.

"See you guys," Ilaria waves, before glaring at her boyfriend.

"Babe, what did I do?"

"I don't know Rayden, maybe it has something to do with the fact that the last month of summer break you ignored me. Then yesterday when school started, you avoided me, and today you came up to me trying to kiss me when you know I don't like PDA."

"Oh come on Ilaria I wasn't avoiding you yesterday I was just caught up in the excitement of the first day. And I had football practice this summer, I made varsity I have to prove to the coach that I deserve it."

She raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "And I had dance practice, but I still had time to text my undeserving boyfriend yet he didn't reply."

"Ilaria I'm sorry, but we both know when we got in this relationship we were gonna be busy, with you in dance and me in football. It's why we started dating because we understand each other."

Her glare softens, he was right beside the fact they had known each other since middle school, the reason she accepted his offer to date was that they understood each other. "Fine, I forgive you."

Smirking a quickly sneaks a kiss on her lips. "You're the best Ilaria."

She smiles hestainly back at him, she was gonna hear it from Bella.

"Why the hell didn't you break up with him!?" Bella hisses.

"He said sorry," Ilaria defends taking a seat at the lunch table.

"Oh yeah sorry. Sorry makes everything okay."

"I mean he did have a point we were both busy this summer."

"You deserve better plus I don't trust him!"

"Who don't you trust?" Nari asks, walking over to their table with her lunch tray. "And why didn't you guys remind me that high school lunch is disgusting?"

Ilaria looks over at her. "We didn't think you needed one."

"And I was talking about Rayden. I don't trust him, he was acting completely wired this summer, I honestly believe he's…" Bella trails off when Nari gave her a significant look.

Ilaria raises an eyebrow. "And what? Spit out, Bella."

"Nothing, I was just thinking too much," she quickly takes a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Aren't you always," a husky voice says coming over to them with a copper headed teen. He places a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Now what's got you so worked up I can feel your anger from the other side of the cafeteria."

"Can't you guess?" the redhead asks, taking a seat beside Nari. "There's only one person that could get her this worked up, well besides you."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. So why are we talking about the tramposo… ow!" he glares at his girlfriend. "Why'd you kick me!?"

"I'm so sorry, Julio," Bella apologizes leaning in. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt," she gives him a significant look, gesturing lightly to Ilaria who was giving them a bewildered look.

"Anyway… So who do you guys think is going to be a sophomore captain?" Nari asks quickly bringing Ilaria attention to her while Bella and Julio had a quiet conversation.

"I have no idea," Ilaria replies. "Besides we won't find out until tomorrow anyway. I'm more interested in freshman tryouts next week."

"Oh come on Ilaria we all know you're gonna get sophomore captain. The team loves you, the seniors adore you," Bella tells her, leaning on Julio's shoulder.

"You think so!?" a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Duh!" Nari responds. "You're one of the best dancers on the team," she sends a mischievous smile at Bella. "And Bella will be your sophomore vice-captain."

Bella glares. "Don't put that course on me. I don't want to be irresponsible for whiney freshmen."

"Is being sophomore captain really that big of a deal?" the redhead asks stealing a grape from Nari's plate.

Nari slaps his hand. "Yes, Nikolas it is. Sophomore captain are in charge of making sure the sophomores and the freshmen know the routine."

"Plus it's an unspoken rule that if you make Sophomore captain, then you make junior captain, and you will be senior captain."

"Which is why it's going to be me," the four of them look up to see, Kourtney Thomas a brown skin teen with steel grey eyes, smirking at them. "I'm the best dancer on the team, and I have the advantage of the coach being my mom, plus my sister was, sophomore captain, junior captain and will be a senior captain this year. It's in my blood."

Ilaria scoffs. "You're good, I won't take that away from you. But Alicia was junior captain for a reason. She's likable and well… your not."

Kourtney scoffs. "Who cares about being likable? I have the best technique on the team plus I'm the best acro dancer, nobody is better than me."

"You do know that we get to vote right," Nari reminds her gesturing to Bella, Ilaria and her.

"That's just so you feel like your "voices are heard." Mom as the final say." she flips her hair back. "Tote lo."

They watch her walk back to her table where some of the sophomore cheerleaders were seated with the sophomore football players, Rayden included.

Bella let out a growl. "Why is it that when we got to high school, the sweetest people change to assholes?"

"Once you figure that out tell me," Ilaria replies her eyes narrow as she watches her boyfriend grin at Kourtney who ran her hand down Rayden's arm.

"Good morning, class!" An Asian woman greets as she steps into the room.

"Morning Mrs. Uehashi," the class greets back.

Sui Uehasia sends her class a warm smile, they were the fastest class that was able to pronounce her last name correctly. She stands in front of the class.

"Tomorrow is, which means that you would have all finished your first week of high school," the class cheers. "Only 35 weeks to go. Boo! I know. Before we start the class, I'll be giving you your assignment for the weekend. We start reading the Great Gatsby next week and to prepare you for it. I want you all to write me an 800 word paper on what ambition is to you. Now, will everybody hand in their vocabulary homework…"

Ilaria spaced out as the homework was collected. "Ambition, huh?"

Once English class was over Ilaria rushes out of the room, dodging bodies as she headed to the female locker room. When she arrived, she saw that most of the girls had arrived.

"Over here, Aria!"

Ilaria grins and walks over to where Bella and Nari stood changing.

"You ready for Hell?" Bella asks her.

Nari elbows her. "Just because you don't like working out doesn't mean it's hell."

Ilaria chuckles as the two of them bicker, she pulls out her dance bag from her locker. Taking out her pom-poms and her practice wear which consisted of fitted black crop tank bra with blue ladder back cutouts, fitted high waisted black shorts, and white sneakers.

Jessica Thomas walks into the locker room. "Good Afternoon, Girls!"

"Good Afternoon Coach Thomas!"

"Those that are done changing head to the gym. I want you running laps. Every girl on this team needs to run a total of ten minutes. they longer you take to change the longer those ready have to run."

Groaning Bella turns to Nari. "See hell."

After the dancers spent half an hour working out, Coach Thomas had them gather around. "Before we start practice, I have a few announcements to make. I will be announcing senior and junior captain along with their vice president. Making Junior Vice Captain is Bailey Mclean!" the girls clap as a light skin blonde stood. "Our Junior Captain is Mary Morris!" the cheers were louder as a dark skin female stood. "Our Senior Vice Captain is Naomi Adams! And out Senior Captain, the one in charge of the whole team is Alicia Thomas!"

Once the cheering had calmed down the four dancers sat back down, and Jessica continued with her announcement. "Tomorrow I will be announcing sophomore captain, so today is your last day sophomores to prove to me you are the one for this job. Don't forget to hand in your votes before you leave. Now everybody up, Pirates on three."

Jessica takes over. "1, 2, 3…"

"P-I-R-A-TES. Pirates what!? Pirates what!? Pirates Win!"

That evening an exhausted Ilaria entered her home. "I'm hom…"

"Aria! You're home!" Riley runs up and grabs her hand. "I need your help!" before Ilaria could say anything, Riley rushes her into her room.

Ilaria blinks profusely at her younger sister before raising her hand to pinch her nose, at least Riley guided them to her room. "Okay, what's up?" she tosses her dance bag on to her bed and takes off her jersey, throwing that unto her bed also. She sat on her ottoman so that she could take off her shoes. "I'm waiting."

Riley sits beside her. "Am I the type of person who always plays it safe? Is this who I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Am I ever going to take a risk that changes my destiny?"

"What!? Riles where is this coming from."

"Dad said, I'm like him."

Ilaria raises an eyebrow pulling her coffee brown hair out of a ponytail. "And that's an issue why?"

"It's Dad!"

She chuckles in response, reaching out to ruffle Riley's hair. "There's worse people you can be like?"

"I wanna be like Maya."

"Why?"

"Because she's cool, she has a wild side. She does what she wants."

"Riley being cool and having a wild side isn't necessarily a good thing. And you're a good person."

Riley scrunches her nose up. "That's what Mom said. They think I'm one of those girls who follows all of the rules and never gets into trouble."

"Again, the issue is…?"

"That's so boring!"

"Trust me Riley nothing about you is boring," Ilaria chuckles. Dasha darts into the room and races up to Ilaria who bends to scratch her under the chin. "What do you think, Dasha? Is Riley boring?" Dasha meows in response. "See Riley you're not boring."

"Than what am I?"

"You're Riley what that means is up to you. Just remember being a good person doesn't mean you're boring."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

They hug. "Thanks, Ilaria you're the best big sister in the world." Riley looks up at him. "So did you make captain?"

"I won't know until tomorrow Riley, and I don't know there's a lot of great sophomore dancers on our team, and as much as Bella doesn't want the responsibility, she's good enough to get it too."

Riley shakes her head. "But you're so hardworking. Everything you do you work so hard on it until your perfect, dance included. If you don't win, there's something wrong with the coach."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're Ilaria."

"I am aren't I?"

"So how far have you gotten with the English paper?" Nari asks Ilaria the next afternoon, while they got ready for dance practice.

Ilaria winces. "First paragraph."

"Ilaria! It's due in nine hours!"

"I know! I'm just having trouble. I don't have anything to be ambitious about."

Bella looks at her incredulous. "You're the most ambitious person I know."

"Yeah but not about anything big, I don't even know what I want to do in the future your two do."

"Yeah but Ilaria…"

Coach Thomas walks in with the captains and vice-captains. "Good Morning, girls!"

"We're gonna start with core exercises today. "Starting with basic crunch, crossover crunch, crossover crunch, topes pointed up, crossover crunch toes pointed, drop opposite leg, and finish with a five-minute plank. Is that understood."

"Yes, coach!"

"Okay, let's get to the gym girls."

Once they were done with there workouts, the girls sat in front of coach Thomas. "Now it's time for what you have all been waiting for. Sophomore captain and vice-captain. For your Sophmore captain,, we have Bella Foppe."

"Why me?" Bella groans standing up.

Coach Thomas chuckles. "Because not only are you a great dancer, you're a hardass. You and Illaria balance each other out." Ilaria gasps. "That's right. Ilaria Lawrance is the new sophomore captain."

The girls cheered as Ilaria stood. Most of the girls on the team voted for her, not only was she a great dancer, she was super helpful. When she was a freshman, she would help the other freshmen learn the routine, something that the upperclassman to notice of. Ilaria was captain material.

Kourtney glared at Ilaria as she brunette stood and walked over to stand beside her best friend. It was middle school all over again, Aria was always chosen for everything, this time she thought she really had a choice, I mean how could she not her own mother was the captain. Her own mother betrayed her.

When it was time to go, Coach Thomas calls Ilaria and Bella over to her. "Ilaria! Bella! can I see you before you go." The two girls walk run over to her. "I choose you two to be my sophomore captain and vice, knowing the issues that I'm gonna get at home with because not only were you the majority of the vote from the girls but you two her two of my best sophomores. Next week is freshman tryouts, you will be in charge of the ten freshmen that we have on the team. You need to make sure that you make sure that they know all the routines. You shouldn't wait for the junior and the senior captain to remind you."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, you can go now."

"Thank you," the two girls reply before running for the gym door. Something told Ilaria to glance back, and when she did, she saw Kourtney having a heated argument with her mom.

Obviously, Kourtney didn't think Ilaria deserve sophomore captain, and Ilaria so wants to prove her wrong. "I think I found my ambition."

Later that evening, Ilaria was sat on the dining table with her laptop while Cory, Topanga, and Auggie mingled around her. She was placing the finishing touches on her English essay.

"The textbook definition of ambition; is a strong desire to do or to achieve something, typically requiring determination and hard work. I've come to realize that everybody as an aim in life, something that they want to achieve success in. Maybe it's becoming a doctor, maybe it's just living every day to the best of your ability, most people have one. I have not realized my long-time ambition, but my short term is to become senior dance captain. To be the one to lead the Abigail Adam Pirates to success. And in two years we're going to see the produce of my ambition, and in that period I'll have something to be ambitious about long term."

"And… done, " she, saving her document to Word before sending it off to Mrs. Uehashi.

"Finally finished?" Topanga asks her.

"Yep," she pops the "p." "Do you need help with dinner?"

"I would…"

The door slams open cutting Topanga off and Riley storms into the apartment with Maya. "Where is he?" Auggie, Ilaria, and Topanga point at Cory. "There is no way I'll let you break up my friendship with Maya."

Cory shakes his head, a confused look on his face. "Is that what you think I want, Riley?"

"No," Riley admits. "What you said you really want is for me to make the world my own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for. This is my best friend. She's gonna get me into trouble, and I'm gonna get us out of it. And I did because here we are. Look at us, Dad. We're right here. My Civil War is over, Dad. I won. What happens now?"

The next day was a Saturday, and Ilaria found herself at the Bleecker Street Subway Station with her family, Farkle, and Lucas.

"Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people. We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now, some may call this a New York City Subway pass," Cory turns to Riley. "But you, Riley, can consider this a ticket to the world."

"You think I'm ready?" Riley asks.

"You showed us you are," Topanga responds for her husband.

"Riley, I've already met the world. It's your turn," Cory tells her.

"And trust me the world is waiting for you, has for a while," Ilaria adds.

The younger girls smile at her before walking over to the subway, Ilaria watches them with a smile. She grins up at Cory when she felt him place his arm around her. "You know the world includes boys, right?"

He groans glaring over at Lucas where he stood with Farkle and the models. "I'm very aware of that. So what's the world of highschool Sophmore like?"

"I thought Sophomore year would be easier, I survived Freshman year. But being a sophomore is… scary."

"And it only gets scarier," Topanga notes standing on her other side. " But, if we didn't think you can handle it we wouldn't have given you your own Subway pass to the world."

"You did, didn't you? We're gonna wait for them to come back, aren't we?"

"We did for you," Cory replies.

"Yeah, yeah, you did."

Later that night, Ilaria was resting on her bad, her laptop open with a familiar face and Dasha sleeping on the ottoman.

"I still can't believe that you had a hard time with an essay on ambition,; you're the most ambitious person I know."

Ilaria sticks her tongue out. "Shut Up, Josh! Besides, you shouldn't be talking, Mr. future NYU Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering major."

"And don't you forget it. What about you? After senior captain, what next?"

She furrows her brows. "I have no idea."

"Well, whatever you decide, I know you're going to be amazing at it because you're amazing."

"Thank you, Joshie; you're such a good friend," Josh grimaced unnoticed by Ilaria. "you always know what to say. Love you."

"Love you too," he responds, knowing that she didn't mean it the same way he did. "Night Aria!"

"Night Joshie!" Ilaria closes her laptop, placing it on her nightside. Talking to Josh always left her with a warm feeling. Snuggling into her pillow, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: What do you guys think of Ilaria? I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know down in the comments. Don't forget to comment, vote, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambition Meets Boy Problem

"You're stepping up with the poms, slouch when you bring them down. Yes. Now right arm up, when you bring it down, bring that left arm up. Then right arm to the right, bring that left hand to join it; arms straight into a straddle. Crouch to the left arms on your left knee," Illaria turns back to face the freshmen and sophomores behind her "Everybody got that?"

A freshman girl raises her pom-pom held hand.

Ilaria points at her. "Yes?"

"Can you do that again? It was too fast for me."

"Well, you have to get used to that," Bella cuts in. "This is the speed we go at. Homecoming is next week, and we're going to be performing at the pep rally. We have no time to go slow if you can't handle it, I suggest you join the cheerleading team."

"What Bella means to say is that Coach uses this opportunity to see who is going to attend competitions, and be on that floor," Ilaria cuts in before Bella could make the poor freshman cry. "It takes some time, but you'll get it," she claps her hands. "Let's start again."

After practice, Nari glared at Bella.

"What?" Bella asks her.

"Did you have to be mean to the poor freshman? She was gonna cry."

Bella shrugs. "I'm the bad cop, Ilaria is the good cup. They'll get used to it. And it's not like I'm wrong. We are a national team."

"And if she couldn't keep up, Coach wouldn't have put her on the team," Nari argues.

"You're both right," Ilaria cuts in. "Nari, they need a little pressure, or they go lax and Bella there's no need to be a hard ass. Now can we go we're the last three here, everybody else left minutes ago."

"Okay," the two of them grumble.

"What are your plans for today?" Nari asks as she opens the door.

"Julio and are going to the movies tonight," Bella responds. "What about you, Aria?"

"I'm gonna head home do homework, eat dinner, probably talk to Josh a bit, and then head over to Rayden's to help him study for the chem test. Nari?"

"Hanging out with Nik."

"How's that going?" Ilaria asks her.

Nari flushes. "Good."

"Look at us. The three of us in happy relationships," Bella teases.

"Yeah, happy," Ilaria mutters.

Over her head, Bella and Nari share a look.

Arriving home, Ilaria went straight to her room. Changing into a legging and tank she got her laptop out, setting it up on her bed, she went about getting her homework out.

Josh's face popped up on the screen, he was wearing a green hoodie. "What's up, Aria?"

She grins at him. "Hey, Joshie. Not much, what about you?"

"I have to head out in five minutes for work. I really just wanna sleep."

"The life of a teenager. I'm telling you sleeping beauty was the best princess."

Josh chuckles. "I really should go."

Ilaria pouts slightly.

"Don't do that. I'll call you tonight."

"Deal. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

Closing her laptop, Ilaria turns her attention to homework. She was regretting taking A.P and Honors class. Her teachers were trying to kill her.

That night at dinner, Ilaria sat and listened to Auggie and Riley discuss their day.

Auggie was the first one to speak. "It was a good day. And then my friends treated me nicely. And then my teacher measured us, and then I'm growing. And then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think because I'm growing."

Riley went next. "It wasn't a good day. And then my friend pulled my hair out. And then my teacher took my phone away. And then my teacher was also my father."

Ilaria has always found it interesting to hear how Auggie and Riley perceive their day. Auggie was always happy about his day while Riley usually thought the world was against her. _"Poor girl, wait until she gets to high school, then she'll really think the fates were aspiring against her."_

"At least you're growing," Auggie tells her.

"And rapidly, you're already taller than me," Ilaria adds.

Topanga surprises a sigh, her daughter was way too much like her husband. "Honey, please don't come apart. Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family."

Auggie turns to his sister with a grin. "Hello, Riley."

"How you doing?" Riley asks him.

"Want to hear about my day? It was a good day."

Riley loses it. "Mom!"

This time Topanag did sigh. "Forgive her, Auggie. She misses her telephone."

"Well, then she can have mine," Auggie passes Riley his toy phone.

Riley presses one of the numbers on the button. _"The cow goes..."_

"Moo!" Auggie finishes.

Riley moans. "I'm not gonna make it."

Topanga nods. "That's what your father thinks."

Cory swallows. "She can't."

Ilaria cuts into her potato. "I agree."

"Ilaria!" Topnaga scolds.

"What!? It's been a few hours, and she's already losing her mind. Trust me, I don't want Uncle Cory to be right more than you do."

Topanga turns back to her daughter. "Honey, please don't make your father right. It's no good for any of us when your father is right."

"He's insufferable," Ilaria ads.

Cory inclines his head. "They're right."

Riley glares at her father, "Why are you really doing this?"

"Because I want you and your friends to become human beings. And I believe that by doing this, you guys can learn to become real human beings."

The intercom buzzes. "Hey, losers, it's Maya."

"Except her."

Ilaria covers a smile. Cory might give Maya a lot of grief, but she knew he saw her as his as much as Riley was. As much as Cory thought Ilaria was his. The last part Illaraia wasn't aware of.

Riley stands from the table. "You know what? I am going to do this. I can get through this whole thing without making a text or a call," she walks over to the intercom, pressing the butter. "Come on up."

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Topanga assures her. "And you know what? You're already a wonderful human being, but every so often, little tests like this are gonna come up."

"Why?" Riley asks her.

"Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way, you guys are going to learn a little bit more about yourselves."

Maya enters the apartment. "Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually really okay with all of this"

"You don't miss your phone, Maya?" Ilaria asks the blonde. "'Cause, your best friend is losing her mind."

Maya shrugs. "I was the only one in class without a smartphone anyway, and now I kind of feel like everybody's even."

The intercom buzzed again. "Farkle."

"Be ready in a minute," Riley says into the intercom.

It buzzes once more. "And Lucas."

A grin spread on Riley's face. "Ready now!" Riley grabs Maya's wrist and pulls her out of the apartment.

When they were gone, Cory's head swiveled to face his wife and niece. "Did you see that? They were boys. Too soon for boys. Not ready for boys. I don't want boys. We're just gonna accept boys?"

Topanga shrugs. "It happened, she's gone," she gestures to Ilaria. "It happened to her too. She was nice, we had fun, but we still have him!" She turns to Auggie. "You wanna color?"

Auggie grins excitedly. "Color!"

"Of course you do, let's color for the rest of our lives!" Topanga takes out a piece of paper and crayons.

Auggie colored for a while before looking up at his parents. "Will I be getting a real cell phone someday?"

"Someday," Topanga replies.

"Dominic Falcone has a real cell phone."

"Would you rather have a real cell phone, or would you rather color with us?"

"Color with you," Auggie answers, causing Croy to subtle pump his fist. "Does that get me a cell phone?"

Topanga turns to her husband. "Not too long with this one, either."

Cory smiles at her. "Well, you'll always have me."

The smile Topnaga gave him wasn't very hopeful. "Yeah."

Chuckling Ilaria pushes back from the table. "Well you guys have fun, I'm heading over to the Wells's."

"Do you need a ride?" Topanga asks her worriedly.

"Nope, it's just three stops and a five-minute walk. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get there."

"Be safe."

"I will. Love you."

Just like she told her Aunt, it didn't take her long to arrive at the Wells's townhome.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently before a stunning brunette with steel grey eyes the same as her son opened the door. She was all dressed up for what could only possibly be a date.

"Ilaria. It's nice to see you. I had no idea you were coming. Come in, come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Wells. Rayden invited me over to help him prepare for the Chemistry test."

"You're such a sweetheart," the woman coos. "Always helping Rayden out. I was just about to head out to meet Arthur. It's date night."

"I can see that. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, sweetie. Rayden! Ilaria is here! Oh, if I knew you were coming, I would have prepared something for you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Wells," she looks around the beautifully decorated entranceway. "It's surprisingly quiet. Stacy is on a trip with her scout group, and Dustin is at a sleepover. It'll just be you and Rayden tonight."

Ilaria's mind started turning. It would be the first time she's been alone with Rayden, in his home, in his bedroom. She had a feeling that Rayden knew that.

Heavy footsteps could be heard. Ilaria turns to the stairs and stares at her boyfriend in a tank and shorts.

"Hey, Aria," he sends her a charming grin. "Mom, you can go. Ilaria and I'll be upstairs."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Wells."

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in Rayden's room. A low table in front of them had a Chemistry book wide open.

"A measurement is said to have high accuracy if it…"

Rayden sighs. "I don't know, Aria."

"You better know, or you won't be able to play in the homecoming game."

"We've been at this for hours. Why don't we have some fun?" Rayden places his hand on her knee, slowly going higher and higher.

"If that goes any higher, I will leave right now, and you will fail this test, and by default, not be able to play in the next game."

"Come on, Aria, you know you want to. You're always so curious. Aren't you curious to know what sex feels like."

"No, I'm not."

He tugs her closer, placing a kiss on her neck. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Stop," pushing him away, she gets up." No means no."

"You're such a weirdo. We're teenagers, all we wanna do is have sex and party, but you don't want to do any of that. It's boring. The other football players are always having sex with their cheerleader girlfriends."

She saw red. This constant pressure from Rayden to have sex was three days new, and she was already sick of it.

She jumps up. "You knew that before we started dating! I don't party, and I'm not interested in sex. If that makes me weird, then I'm weird. If you want somebody to do it with, then go find somebody else. I'm sure any of those cheerleaders would be happy to be under you."

Rayden chuckles. "Calm down, Ilaria. I'm not interested in any of them. Come on. Come back here. Sit down. Don't make this a bigger deal than it is."

"I'm not sitting next to you again. You made this a big deal by not listening when I said no. If it wasn't a big deal, you would have listened to me. And this wouldn't have turned into what it is."

"Okay, Maybe it is a big deal."

Ilaria rolls her eyes. "You think so?"

"What do you expect, Ilaria? I'm a sexually frustrated fifteen-year-old boy that wants to have sex with his incredibly hot girlfriend. We don't even do the other things," he raises an eyebrow at her. "It kind of makes me think you might be doing it with other people."

Ilaria didn't even dignify him with a response, she grabs her bag from his bed.

"Ilaria! Where are you going!?"

"Home. You can call me when you get your head out of your ass."

Arriving home, Ilaria stormed into her room, diving into the bed.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!"

There she is giving Rayden another chance after he basically ignored her all summer, and yet all he could think of is sex.

Ilaria wasn't interested in sex. Period. She especially wasn't interested in sex after only dating a person for five months. Rayden was crazy if he thought that was happening.

_Brriiiiing! Brriiiiing! Brriiiiing!_

"Josh, I don't want to talk right now," Ilaria says, picking her phone up.

"What's wrong? You sound like you were crying."

"Boys are stupid, Joshie. Especially fifteen-year-old hormonal boys."

She could hear him huff. "I should take offense to that, but you're right. What did _he _do now?"

"I went over to help him study, thinking it'll be study date yet when I got there the only one home besides Rayden was his mom, and she was leaving. He… he… he planned all this so we can have sex."

"I'm sorry, Aria."

"And you know what's the worst part when I said no, he accused me of cheating on him."

"You're not like that."

"I know I'm not! But obviously, he doesn't. He thinks I'm easy!"

"You already know what I think of him. You should break up with him."

Ilaria groans, head hitting her pillow. "I know I should."

* * *

Two days later, Ilaria walks through the hallways with Bella and Nari. She hadn't spoken to Rayden at all since that afternoon, and he has yet to apologize. No text messages or calls. She checked.

"Hmm… why is there a crowd around your locker?" Nari asks, confused.

Ilaria frowns. As they came closer, the crowd split like the red sea to let her through.

Arriving at her locker, Ilaria's mouth drops. Her locker was decorated with dozens of tulips. In the middle of her locker was a heart with the words. "Look behind you."

"I'm sorry," whispered a husky voice behind her, making her jump. Turning, she stared at Rayden in surprise. "I'm a 15-year-old idiot that doesn't know a good thing when she sees it. It's your body. It's your choice, will always be your choice, and I'll wait as long as you need. Please forgive me? And will you go to homecoming with me?"

Ilaria's face was beet red. Feeling a glare to her right, she looks up and meets enraged dark brown eyes.

"Is he gonna say yes?"

"Isn't Rayden the sweetest?"

"I wish somebody would ask me out like that?"

She became hyper-aware of the whispering crowd around them, she frowns. She didn't like the fact that he brought attention to them, but also thought what Rayden did was incredibly sweet and romantic. But what really made her decision was the enraged dark brown eyes still glaring at her.

"Yes, I will go to homecoming with you."

Grinning, Rayden stood from his kneeled position and handed her a boutique of roses, kissing her on the cheeks.

That afternoon Ilaria went shopping with her friends for the perfect homecoming dress.

"I don't think you should have forgiven him that easily," Bella remarks from the dressing room to the right.

Ilaria shrugs her top off. "Why? What he did was really sweet."

"Really, Aria? He basically told the whole school that he and you are not having sex. I don't know why you haven't broken up with him yet."

Ilaria chuckles. "You sound like Josh. Every time I talk to him about Rayden, he frowns, and lately, all he tells me to do is break up with him."

"Have you ever taught about dating Josh?" Nari asks her from the changing room to her left.

"Josh and I? No way."

Even as she answered, Ilaria could feel her heart rate slightly increase. She didn't know why. She's never thought of Josh in that way before.

"Really?" Ilaria could hear the shock in Bella's voice. "You two have been friends since, basically birth. This dress makes me look like a hippo. Anyway, you never entertained the idea? I mean, Josh is cute."

"And you have pictures of the two of you in your locker," Nari adds. "Ugh… this dress is not my color."

"I've never thought of Josh that way. Never."

"Do you think it could happen, though?" Nari asks her.

"Girls stop. I'm dating Rayden. Drop it."

"Fine."

"If that's what you want, Aria."

Ilaria was doing a good job pretending that her face wasn't bright red. Nothing is going on between her and Josh. They were best friends, and that's it. Even if the thought of the two of them together made her heart flutter.

* * *

A week later, Ilaria was helping Topanga with breakfast when Cory entered shaving cream all over his face.

"Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?"

Auggie follows him in also with shaving cream on his face. "Hey, honey, what's for breakfast?"

Topanga coos at the two of them. "Aw, it looks like Auggie's trying to be Daddy's, little man."

"Yes, so come over here and give Papa a smooch," Auggie teases.

Without warning, Ilaria broke out into laughter. "Auggie, you are the cutest thing in the world."

"I know."

Cory beckons Topanga over to her. "Oh yeah, come over here and give Papa a smooch."

Topanga shakes her head. "No, I am in the middle of a case, I have to be at the courthouse early, and I really can't have shaving cream..."Auggie and Cory ambush her, smearing shaving cream on her cheeks. "All over my face."

Auggie turns to his dad, holding his hand out. "Nice job."

Cory shakes hands with him. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Why doesn't Aria get whip cream smeared on her?" Topanga whines as the men of the house wipe the shaving cream off of their faces.

Auggie shrugs. "'Because she said I was cute."

Ilaria sticks her tongue at her Aunt, who rolls her eyes in response.

_Buzzz_

"Maya."

"And Farkle."

Riley walks into the room, a grin on her face. She points at the intercom. "Those are my friends," she hops down the steps. "It's a sunny day," the brunette walks over to the intercom. "I love a sunny day. I love my friends," she buzzes her friends in. "I love my family. I love a sunny day," she hugs her father. "I even love going to school."

"Okay, what's going on with her?" Cory asks his wife in befuddlement.

"I don't know. Don't do anything," Topanga warns.

Cory turns to Ilaria. "Aria?"

Ilaria shrugs, taking a seat at the table. "Maybe she has a boyfriend?"

Cory hisses at her. "No."

Ilaria chuckles, reaching for the orange juice. "It's going to happen sooner or later."

"Never," Cory snaps her head to her daughter. "Right, Riley?"

"I don't have a boyfriend daddy, I'm just in a good mood," Riley responds, snapping her finger. "This life thing? I think I got it down."

Ilaria stares at her. "Riley, your twelve, you don't even know what life is."

Maya and Farkle choose that moment to walk in.

"Maya, oatmeal," Topanga orders, pointing at the table.

Maya shakes her head. "No, thanks, Mrs. Matthews."

"Oh, I wasn't asking," Toponaga informs her, eyebrows raised.

"Yeow," Maya mutters, walking over to the table.

"Farkle, you too," Topanga tells the young blonde.

Farkle closes the door behind him before walking over to the table. "thank you. But my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade, and a strawberry shaped like a star."

Auggie jumps up on his seat. "I'm going to Farkle's. Who's with me?!"

"Sit down," Topanga commands. "Eat it, please."

Auggies waves his hands at his bowl. "But it's still _this_. Why can't I eat what Aria is eating?"

"Auggie, I'm eating oatmeal too," Ilaria tells the five-year-old.

"But it doesn't look like _this_," he gestures back to his bowl.

"That's because I added coconuts and bananas to it. If you want I-"

_"Overture, curtains, light, this is it, the night of nights…"_

Turning off her alarm, Ilaria pushed her chair back. "That's my cue to go."

"But you didn't finish your breakfast," Topanga protests.

"Auggie can have it," Ilaria responds, grabbing a smoothie from the fridge. "I have to go. We have one more practice before classes start. Bye!"

She runs around the apartment, gathering her stuff before heading for the door.

"I can't believe that's her alarm," Cory says in surprise.

"You shouldn't be. You sat down and watched that show with her every Saturday," Ilarai heard Topanga respond.

Grinning to herself, Ilaria skipped to the subway, humming along with her alarm.

Later that morning, Ilaria stood beside Bella as they prepared to go on stage. As sophomore captain and co-captain, they were performing a jazz routine along with the rest of the captains. They were just waiting for the pom routine to finish before they went on.

As captain, she was wearing a black see-through unitard that had applique detail on the front bodice. Underneath, she wore a sequin black bra top and sequin asymmetrical briefs.

As co-captain, Bella wore the same outfit, but the unitard was in white instead of black.

Bella nudges her on the shoulder. "Nervous?"

"Nah. You?"

"Not even a little bit."

The pom routine died down with girls leaving the floor, cueing in the captains to take their place in the center.

P!nk's 'God is a Dj' started to play, and Ilaria was sucked in. Dancing is something essential to her life. When she was younger, it was her solace, during hard times. It's what introduced her to the two best friends in the world.

When the routine was over, Ilaria could feel her heart thump as the audience broke into applause and cheers.

"Let's give a round of applause for our three-time national dance team."

"Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! Pirates!"

As she was heading back to the locker room to change, a hand grabbed her from the waist.

"You were so good," Rayden compliments her. "I love this suit you're wearing. You look sexy as hell."

He leans down for a kiss, and this time she didn't back down.

"Thanks, babe," she says after separating. "Now, let me go, I have to go change."

"Kay. I'll let you go. Just be back in time for homecoming court to be announced."

She rolls her eyes. "Kay."

After changing, she heads to stand with Nari and Bella. Julio and Nikolas had saved them spots.

"You girls were great," Nikolas compliments, giving Nari a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Completely hot," Julio agrees.

"Thanks, babe," Bella says, taking the seat beside him, she rests her head on his shoulder.

Ilaria took the spot between the two couples, right between Bella and Nari.

"Announcing the homecoming court. Our potential kings her Josh Mclean, Taylor Wright, and Rayden Wells."

"Way to go, Rayden!" Ilaria cheers. She might have no interest in the homecoming court, king, queen thing, but she knew how much it means to Rayden, and she would support him.

From the stands, Ilaria watches as Kourtney runs over to Rayden, rubbing her hands across his arm. Rayden grins down at her, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"What is she doing?" Bella growls.

"What she always does," Ilaria sighs. "Trying to get under my nerves."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be that comfortable with her either," Julio remarks. "Bella would kill me if I let another girl rub on me."

"What am I supposed to do? Storm out there and yank her off him."

"Yes!" Bella growls.

"Then she'll be giving in to Kourtney," Nari argues. "Aria is right; she wants a reaction."

"And she's not gonna get one," Ilaria tells them. Her hazel eyes met dark brown ones.

Kourtney sends her a smug look before leaning in a kissing Rayden on the cheeks.

Ilaria frowns. The two of them looked too comfortable together for her comfort.

* * *

On the day of the homecoming dance, Ilaria was lying on the living room couch, swiping through her text messages while Auggie and Topanga read a book.

The door opens abruptly, and Riley rushes in. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me a question," Auggie tells her.

"It's a girl thing, Auggie," Riley disagrees.

Auggie pouts. "You think I don't know about girls?"

"Okay. I'm at a certain age where..."

Auggie cuts her off. "I don't care."

Ilaria chuckles as he jumps off Topnaga's lap and heads for his room. _"So adorable."_

"You're at a certain age?" Topanga prods as Riley sits between the two Lawrence women.

"You had to know this was going to happen?" Riley counters.

Topanga nods. "I know a lot of things are going to happen. Which one is this?"

"If it's the period talk, tell me now so I can leave," Ilaria remarks eyes on her phone.

"Ewww! No! I'm talking about makeup."

Topnaga sighs. "Oh. Good."

"I can have some," Riley grins.

Topanga shakes her head. "No."

Ilaria chuckles. "You had to know that was going to happen."

Riley frowns at her cousin before turning back to her mom. "Why not?"

"Well, because makeup leads to other things, that I…"

Riley cuts her off. "We have our first school dance next Friday."

Topanga nods. "And we're there."

From the corner of her eye, Ilaria notices Auggie peeking out from behind the door. She shook her head. _"I wonder how much Uncle Cory is paying him?"_

"What's the difference between daytime makeup and nighttime makeup?" Riley asks her mother.

"No difference. Because you're not wearing any," Topanga responds.

"But, what about when I do?"

"When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup..."

"Next week, Friday?"

"No. You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women."

Ilaria rolls her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Riley. She's judgy. Usually 'night time makeup' is for parties, dates, it's for when you wanna stand out. I'll be wearing some today."

Riley bounces on the couch. "That's right! Today's your homecoming dance! Can I watch you get ready!?"

Ilaria shrugs. "Sure. why not?"

"Wait," Topanga pauses her voice going high. "The dance is next week, Friday?"

"You're doing that thing with your voice," Riley comments.

"But, next week, Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone."

Riley pouts. "But it's our first dance, and Dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of times, right?"

"Your father thinks of it as a tradition."

"How bad is this?"

"Your father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning."

Ilaria pats the younger girls on the knee. "There'll be more dances."

"Maybe he won't remember it this year," Riley hopes.

Cory comes skipping into the room. "Seven days 'til Cyclone day!"

"When's my birthday?" Topanga asks him.

"148 days from Cyclone day," was Cory's quick reply.

Ilaria arches her eyebrow at her Aunt. "You married him."

Topanga nods. "I did."

"Daddy!" Auggies pops up from behind the couch, running over to his father.

"Auggie!" Cory lifts him into his arms. "Tell me, stuff!"

"Riley wants to wear makeup," tattles.

"Hey, little spy," Riley hisses at her younger brother.

Cory turns to Riley. "Don't call him a spy, he is not a spy!"

"I am a spy, you made me a card," he pulls out a cat that says 'Auggie Spy.'

"Alright, he is a spy. And guess what? He's working for me, and he just got promoted," Cory hands him a card that says, 'Auggie Super Spy.'

Auggies takes the card and looks at it before throwing his hand in the air. "Super spy!"

Ilaria shakes her head. "Are you proud of yourself?"

Cory nods, smugly. "I am."

"Dad," Riley smiles.

Cory looks at her suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"Dad," Riley's arms wrapped around him.

Cory turns to Auggie. "Hey, super-spy, tell me stuff."

"Riley wants to go to the school dance on, dun dun dun, Cyclone night."

"Oh. Wow. It's the same night? I understand." Cory nods, "I understand completely. I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance."

"Try again," Topanga tells him.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance," Cory turns to Topanga. "No, same thing."

Cory takes a seat beside his daughter while Riley stands in front of him.

"But it's my first dance, Dad," Riley objected.

Ilaria rolls her eyes as Cory moans, clutching his heart.

"Oh, boy," Topanga mutters, sharing a look with Ilaria.

"No, no. I'm down with this," he glances at his wife. "Yeah, I said that."

"Dad, when it comes to this stuff, I don't think there's anything you can teach me," Riley continues.

"Oh, boy."

Cory clutches at his chest again.

"I'm growing up, Dad."

"Oh, boy."

"Goodbye," dramatically, he falls back onto the couch.

"You're breaking him!" Auggies yell at Riley.

"Riley, I think you said enough," Ilari tries to caution, but Riley went on.

"You were a great father to me when I was a kid. Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but there's just some things that Mom can actually teach me, like, what do you know about makeup?"

Cory stands from the couch, frowning. "I know it's what you're gonna have to do with me."

Ilaria watches as he despondently leaves the living room.

Riley turns to her mother. "Mom."

To Ilaria, the smile on her Aunt's face looked more like a grimace. "That went better than I thought!"

Ilaria wings her feet off the couch. "This has been interesting, but I have to start getting ready. Rayden will be here in two hours."

Riley perks up. "I'll help you!"

"You'll sit and watch," Ilaria counters.

"Okay!"

Hours later, Ilaria was sitting at the table, watching her friends dance on the floor.

"Here you go."

Smiling kindly, she accepts her drink from Rayden. "Thank you."

"Have I told you how sexy you look today."

"You have. Every minute since you've picked me up."

Ilaria is wearing a gorgeous sea-green pleated a-line dress, with a plunging neckline.

He takes the seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Are you having fun?"

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I am. This isn't my scene, but it's been pretty great so far."

"So then would you be willing to go to the after-party? Mike's throwing it."

She nibbles on her lower lip. "I'll think about it."

He sighs, downing his drink. "Okay."

"It's time to announce our homecoming King and Queen."

Instantly Rayden sits up from his slouch.

Ilaria sighs. "I don't know why you're worried. You're definitely going to win."

"Thanks, babe," he grins at her. "Just wish you were running with me. You would have made a great Queen."

"Well, you're gonna make a good King."

"And our Abigail Adams High School Homecoming King of 2013 is Rayden Wells. Let's give or Rayden Wells!"

Ilaria allows him to give her a kiss before he runs up the stage so he could be crowned.

"Ilaria, there you are! I was looking for you!"

At the grating voice, Ilaria turns to glare. "Hello, Kourtney. How are you? Enjoying the dance?"

Kourtney smirks. "I am. I'm sure I'm gonna enjoy it more when I win Homecoming Queen. You know the Homecoming King and Queen have to share a slow dance right."

"What are you doing, Kourtney?"

Kourtney shrugs, patting down her low cut black dress. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ilaria glowers. "You know exactly what you're doing. You made sure I saw you at the pep rally. I have no idea what you're doing rubbing up on _my_ boyfriend like that, but you better stop."

"What are you going to do? Hit me? You don't have the balls. Maybe if you would give him what he wants, then he wouldn't be so interested in me?"

"He's not interested in you, and by giving him what he wants, you mean opening my legs for every guy out there? Right? Sorry but I'm not promiscuous like you."

"I don't open my leg to every guy out there," Kourtney smirks. "I just opened it for your man."

"Wha-"

"Now announcing our Homecoming Queen, drum roll, please… Kourtney Thomas! Please welcome to the stage, Kourtney Thomas!"

"Aww looks like I'm needed," she elbow checks Ilaria on her way to the stage.

Frozen in her spot, Ilaria watches as her boyfriend grinned at Kourtney, helping her up the stage. A pit dropped in her stomach.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Nari staring at her inquisitively. "Are you okay?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about the two of them?"

Nari sighs, she wanted to tell her, but there was no proof. "I don't know Aria, but your feelings are usually right."

"Yeah, but sometimes they're wrong."

"But, they're usually right."

Worrying her lips, she looks back to the stage where Kourtney and Rayden were dancing.

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, sorry it took so long, you might have noticed this is a combination of the Girl Meets Boy, Sneak Attack, and Father. That is because this book is going to be short, 15 Chapters long, but with long chapters.**

**I had a review from Chris, from fanfiction, you don't have an account, so I couldn't respond to you directly or as quickly as I wanted to, sorry. Yes, there will be a lot more action- there was a hint of it in this chapter; hope you stick through.**

**Ps. I don't know if I did face claims in the last chapter, but if I did, this is a reminder.**

**Ilaria Lawrence - Patricia Manfield **

**Nari Nam - Kim Jin Kyung **

**Orabelle Foppe - Doutzen Kroes**

**Imagine them all as teenagers from the age of 15 to 18.**


End file.
